


In Need of Cuddles

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Erections, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Grinding, Hugs, Love Confessions, Making Out, Sam is a Sweetheart, Short One Shot, Straddle, kiss, snuggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is pissed after a hunt that didn't go well. Luckily, Sam Winchester is there with a hug, and some impromptu cuddles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need of Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deansdirtywhore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtywhore/gifts).



> From the prompt by deansdirtywhore for Sammy cuddles

“What!?” you snap, directing your attention to the door. The door opens slowly, and Sam’s head peeks in, a concerned look on his face. Your demeanor softens a bit, unable to be angry at your favorite Winchester.

“Hey” he says quietly, hazel eyes focusing on you, regarding you carefully.

You give a tight smile, unsure of what to say. You quickly try to wipe your tear stained cheeks, but the Winchester doesn’t miss anything. He comes in through the door, walking slowly towards you. His calloused hand touches your face, and you shiver at the contact, your stomach flipping.

“It’s ok” he whispers. “We all have off days.” You give a dejected look.

“Yeah, whatever” you mumble, “you’re so perfect all the time.”

“Well now you’re just lying” he teases, his dimples dazzling you momentarily.

“I’m serious Sam!” you exclaim exasperated. “I’ve never fucked up this badly in my life!”

“Hey, shh” he soothes, awkwardly putting his hands on your shoulders. “You’re a much better hunter than you think.” You sniffle a bit, and find yourself drawn to the tall man, moving in closer until you are captured in a hug. Sam clears his throat, “Honestly, I always thought you were amazing.”

Your skin tingles, and you realize you can feel Sam’s muscles rub against you; you smell his comforting scent. You tentatively reach your arms around his neck, trying to tighten the hug. This isn’t natural for you and Sam. Though you have always been close friends, things never got very physical. He tenses momentarily, as if deciding how he feels about the new contact. You gasp slightly when he picks you up in his arms. You wrap your legs around his waist instinctively as his large hands hold you close. Your brain is reeling, unsure of what is happening, but certain that you can’t let it end. He nuzzles into your neck, and you can’t help but release a delicate moan. You feel a hardness at your crotch that sends a delicious burn coursing deep within you. Sam grunts slightly as he tries to shift his growing erection away from you. Your pussy is throbbing with need, desire that you didn’t know you possessed for the hunter.

“Uh Sam?” you ask in a raspy voice, “is that..” you prompt, a red hot blush on your cheeks.

“I-uh- yeah” he admits, his voice deep and husky. You lean back, looking into his eyes as he holds you. The air becomes thick between the two of you, radiating from a strange electricity. You don’t know who moves first, but in a passionate blur his lips find yours. Your fingers weave into his soft hair, his tongue dances in your mouth as his teeth skate across your bottom lip. You taste him, exploring and conquering eagerly, a new excitement rushing through your body. He carries you over to the bed stumbling a bit as he topples on top of you, a carefree chortle escaping his pink lips. You wriggle playfully under his weight as your feel his hardness against you again. You giggle, feeling yourself become wet from his proximity. He gives you quick kisses, all over your cheeks and up and down your neck. You escape from under him, swiftly rolling over till you are straddling his waist. You take a few deep breaths as he surrenders, allowing you to dominate him for the moment.

“I didn’t know you felt that way” you say quietly, your blush creeping down into your neck. He rubs his hands up and down your waist. He bites his lip awkwardly, nervously avoiding eye contact.

“I have for a while” he admits sheepishly. “You know, you’re amazing. A gifted hunter, smart, beautiful”

“Sam” you whisper, touched by his words. “I wish I had known sooner.” You had never consciously thought about Sam Winchester in that way, but it makes so much sense. He gorgeous, loyal, intelligent, strong. “You’re perfect” you manage.

  He tosses his head back, a wide grin plastered across his smooth, chiseled face. “Now get down here so we can cuddle” he demands, a slight pinkness in his cheeks. You grind against him, reveling in the friction.

“Only cuddle?” you question, feigning an innocent voice. He moans lowly before grabbing your waist and pulling you down next to him.

“Yes yes, you sexy little temptress. You were pretty upset, and I don’t want you to make any rash decisions based on that.”

“Ugh fine” you huff with an eye roll. You try to scoot away petulantly, but his strong arms capture you and pull you in close. You can’t help but let out a smile. You shift so your head is in the crook of his neck, your legs intertwined. He rubs your back, kissing the top of your head as you press your lips gently along his throat. His muscles enclose you in a safe fortress, and you feel warm and protected; invincible. You drift off to sleep with the Winchester, your problems slipping away as you succumb to his embrace.


End file.
